


Healing

by chiiaki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: :(, Angst, Anxiety, Apologies, Chiaki is dead, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hiyoko isn't a bitch, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki - Freeform, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, Minor Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, New Beginnings, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Kuzuhina, Platonic Romance, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The kids have scars from how they died in the NWP, Ultimate Imposter - Freeform, ex: Mahiru has a scar on her head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiaki/pseuds/chiiaki
Summary: After the shutdown of the Neo World Program.





	Healing

When I woke up, I felt an immense flash of pain. Then I remembered it. The Neo World Program. Holy shit… that was a lot. Chiaki’s revelation, Junko’s virus, Izuru… all those things happened in the past 24 hours. Despite being Hajime Hinata, I felt different. Am I really Izuru Kamukura? I raised my hand to touch my forehead and right there was a scar from the experiment, I assumed. A loud hiss rang out as the small capsule opened and the green light disappeared to reveal darkness. 

“H-Hajime! Is that you?” I could recognize that voice anywhere. “Fuyuhiko...?” I mumbled, disoriented. “Holy shit, Hajime, you’re awake!” The yakuza rushed over to my capsule and helped me up. As I stood up, a dizzy spell overcame me and I stumbled. It felt like I hadn’t stood up in years. Fuyuhiko caught me as I did, and we stood there in a warm embrace for what I wish was forever. He eventually broke the silence.

“Why is your left eye red?” Fuyuhiko backed out of the embrace and returned to his usual cold attire. “My what?” My left eye was red? That makes no sense. “Like- the iris?” I asked for clarification. “Yeah, it’s red instead of the usual olive.” He said. Then it hit me, I was Izuru. I had red eyes so maybe in the Neo World Program we fused and it was just… a side effect. “I can see perfectly fine, so we can try and figure this out later. Who else is awake?”

A sad expression seemed to flash over his face. “Just us and Kazuichi, I think Akane and Sonia will wake up soon though.” Fuyuhiko said. “Those who suffered injuries in the program need more time to heal, but everyone is relatively close to waking up, except for one.” That last comment was concerning. “Who is the exception?” The other boy looked towards the ground “Nagito.”

I never expected to hear his name again. Nagito Komaeda, the one cursed with luck. The man who exposed the traitor by killing himself. He was crazy to say the least. “Ah. Him.” was all I could bring myself to reply. “Due to the traumatic circumstances of his death he may not ever wake up.” Oh. Maybe he isn’t quite as unhinged outside of the Neo World Program. 

Before I could continue my thought, a beeping sound filled the air. “What’s that?” I asked Fuyuhiko. “Someone’s waking up!” He said as our eyes met. Suddenly, Kazuichi walked into the capsule room.

“It may be Sonia or Akane.” The mechanic paced. 

“Let’s take a look.” Fuyuhiko responded as he led us to a small room with their icons on a computer screen. The two other’s and my icons are lit up while the rest have a bright pink X over their faces. Mahiru and Sonia’s icon suddenly lit up, they must be awake then! 

“Sonia and Mahiru!” I exclaimed. It’s been a while since I’ve heard Mahiru’s name. Kazuichi piped up. “Hey Hajime, you help Mahiru out and I’ll help Miss Sonia!” I nodded and we returned to the dark room.  
Mahiru’s capsule was located next to mine, same as the dreaded Class Trial seating order. Another loud hiss erupted and the green door slid back to reveal a slightly older and disoriented Mahiru. 

“Ah… semi-reliable Hajime, it’s you!” Oh, that nickname again. “M-Mahiru, I’m glad you woke up.” I held out my hand and the redhead gripped it as she stood up. After seeing her, the memories of her death flooded my memories. “Do you want to know what happened after…” I struggled to find the right words, “after Peko killed you?” I asked as our eyes met for a brief second. “Yes, Hajime. I would like that very much.” 

The two of us just walked around the circle of our sleeping classmates. I feel like I’ve told this story a thousand times. How our classmates killed each other and the deadly trials that ensued, how we made our own futures. The Neo World Simulation was definitely a ride. As we passed by Sonia and Kazuichi, we took a brief break to let Mahiru and Sonia catch up. 

By the time the two girls finished talking, we were heading back to the control room. Fuyuhiko sat in a common desk chair and we smiled as we saw him. Mahiru, however, wasn’t quite as happy. Given the circumstances of her murder, it made sense. Her green eyes shown with a mix of betrayal and vexation. I turned my head and saw her look down and take a deep breath.

“Fuyuhiko, is what...happened really true? Everything with Peko, that stupid arcade game, Sato... “ She mumbled the last part, was it because of the bad memories associated with Sato? I took a breath and tried to reply but was cut off by a sob. “I’m sorry, Fuyuhiko. I never wanted to hurt you or Natsumi...I just loved Sato. I would do anything for her. Neither of them deserved to die!” Mahiru choked out, her face flushed and her voice was louder than usual. Fuyuhiko, now standing, walked over to the photographer. He rested a hand on her shoulder.

The redhead simply allowed him to try and help her. I could see mild tears stream down her face. It really was amazing how much more empathetic Fuyuhiko had gotten after Peko’s execution.

“I apologize for having Peko do that. I should’ve handled my emotions better. I-I mean, whatever… be sorry if you wish, but I’m also at blame here.” The shorter boy replied as he tried his best to comfort the girl. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed as Mahiru silently wiped her tears and nodded. Fuyuhiko sat back down at the desk chair and another high pitched beep followed. Kazuichi and I walked to the computer and saw Ibuki’s icon light up. Not even half a minute after, Akane’s lit up as well. I went back to the main room to help Akane and Sonia helped Ibuki. 

The gymnast awoke with her usual energy and the first thing she asked me was, “Is Nekomaru awake?” I sadly shook my head and she frowned. “I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up, if that’s okay.” Akane stated. “That’s perfectly alright, there’s no telling when he’ll wake up, though.” I replied as we walked to the control room. When we arrived, Ibuki was there with Sonia. It felt nice to have the excitable Ibuki and upbeat Akane awake, it seemed to lift all of our spirits.

After conversing for what seemed like was only a few minutes, another beep sounded the awakening of another classmate. Mikan was the one who awoke. Bitter memories of the third trial made my heart sink. Her double murder in the name of despair was a punch to the gut and watching Mikan be brutally executed made me feel melancholy. 

“Ibuki can help Mikan wake up!” Ibuki called, I simply nodded and the musician rushed out. I couldn’t help the concern and worry from bubbling inside my chest. Every moment a classmate isn’t awaking is another moment that they could be trapped inside that coma forever. I shivered at the thought. Imagining my friends forever sleeping inside of those capsules made my heart break. 

Soon enough, the girls sauntered into the room and Mikan quietly waved at us. “Mikan, hello. Did you wake fine?” Sonia asked as the princess walked over to the duo. 

“Y-Yes, thank you for w-worrying Sonia.” The nurse left Ibuki’s side to embrace Sonia. Something seemed off about Mikan, the way she tugged at her apron and how her eyes would periodically light up suggested that she wanted to say something but couldn’t. “Is there something you want to say, Mikan?” I asked, breaking the silence.

She nodded and fidgeted with her hands. “A-Ah actually, I wanted to apologize. F-For acting with s-such despair. I don’t know w-what I was thinking. Please forgive me... ” She stammered and looked at Ibuki with hope that her victim could forgive her. “Ibuki has always forgave you! You were under the influence of that Despair Disease, it’s okay!” Ibuki smiled and went in to hug Mikan tightly. The two girls seemed to bask in the other’s warmth. “T-Thank you.” 

Cutting their heart-to-heart short, a beep that signified someone waking up rang out. The monitor beside Kazuichi showed that Hiyoko and Teruteru were the lucky two. “I guess I’ll go get Teruteru sorted out.” Kazuichi shrugged. “And I will go help Hiyoko out.” Mahiru smiled. The two went into the main room to help out their friends. First, Mahiru and Hiyoko returned. Holy shit, Hiyoko had grown. Mahiru had to slightly look up at the dancer when she spoke. Hiyoko gave a faint smile and sat down in one of the many chairs that were aligned against the walls.

Teruteru and Kazuichi came back a few minutes after this exchange and he gave a quick greeting before getting back to his usual sexual antics. “Teruteru, fucking stop. This isn’t the time or place.” Fuyuhiko scolded, clearly annoyed.

Eventually, Nekomaru, Gundham and Byakuya awoke and despite it being great they woke up, I still hung my head low with sadness. Neither Nagito nor Peko had shown any sign of returning to our world. Fuyuhiko had moved a chair next to Peko’s capsule and waited and waited. Minutes turned into hours. The one-eyed boy had his gaze glued to her unconscious body. As the electronic clock in the control room struck 11:54, a loud beep shook me from the mild sleep I was in. Peko Pekoyama’s icon was bright and no longer had the X on it. I could swear I almost started running to alert Fuyuhiko. 

I power-walked out of the control room and was greeted by the yakuza helping Peko out with tears of happiness streaming down his rosy cheeks. “Peko! Peko! You’re awake!” He sobbed into the taller girl’s shoulder. The silver haired woman just smiled and embraced Fuyuhiko. I smiled at the sight. He began speaking of all our challenges and trials after the 2nd murder and Peko eagerly listened with a bright expression. We were almost a family again, and I would wait forever just to see Nagito up and walking with the 14 of us.

As I walked back to the control center, a Future Foundation member lightly tapped my shoulder.

“Izuru Kamukura, we need you to do a psychodive on Nagito Komaeda. It’s the only way to wake him up.”


End file.
